Siamsa
The only child born to Enshara and Tarthyr Azwaria, by the time of Siamsa’s birth the family fortunes were well in decline, both financially and magically. Once a family known for its powerful magic, the most recent generations had been born notably lacking, barely able to perform even the simplest spells. It was noticed almost immediately that Siamsa had more power than had been seen in the Azwaria family for many years. Her parents saw this as an opportunity to raise the family’s stature and began training her at a very young age. In the hopes of creating a great sorceror, they ransacked the family library, researching training methods that would help them achieve their goal. The methods they chose were hard on a small child, often brutal both mentally and physically. Siamsa’s parents weren’t cruel outside of her training – and, indeed, they treated her as a beloved and cherished child at all other times – but they were driven, and determined to let nothing stand in the way of Siamsa’s magical development, even their own care for her. They performed experiments, oversaw magical treatments, and used physical deprivation. Anything that their studies suggested would make their daughter’s magic stronger, they were willing to try. It was during one of these experiments that everything went wrong. According to the notes written in the margins of the tome, the ritual they performed was intended to open one up to the greater spirits. A sorcerer with access to the greater spirits would be something never before seen. They began the ritual with excitement and finished it secure in the knowledge that it worked. They were correct: it did work. The next day, Siamsa’s mother asked her to attempt to cast a small spell that required calling on the greater spirits for assistance. To her mother’s delight, it worked. Success! It wasn’t long before delight turned to concern, however. When asked to practice other spells, Siamsa was unable to comply. Her ability to manipulate the elements was gone and, far worse, her ability to access sorcerous magic was also gone. The only magic available to her was spiritual. Enshara and Tarthyr tried everything they could think of to fix what was broken. Years of more experiments and more ritual followed, but all to no avail. Enshara wrote her daughter off as ruined and set out to salvage the situation as best she could, by arranging a marriage for Siamsa with the scion of a family known to breed strong magic. Siamsa was ruined, but perhaps they could start over with a grandchild. What no one realized was that the ritual meant to give Siamsa access to greater spiritual magic also made her a conduit for the spirits themselves. Since that day, spirits are with her constantly, following her, nagging her, giving her no rest until she does what they bid. Go here, do this, learn that…they command, she obeys. Through the spirits, she gained power over the undead, and power over the souls of the dead, to compel them back into their flesh and live again. She uses these abilities at the bidding of the spirits. Category:Platinum Profiles